Harry Potter: After the Battle
by IHeartDobby
Summary: This is the story about what happened after the battle at Hogwarts, and where there lives went. Man we suck at summary's. I swear the story is better than this. this is rated T just to be safe. we will update every Wednesday until the story is complete
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:We do not own Harry Potter. The characters and some of the plot belong to J.K. Rowling. The other half of the plot and story belong to Winter. Thank you.**_

* * *

Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction the man dueling Percy backed off fast: then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and a streak of hair—

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thickness, who dropped his and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the death eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three different stunning spells. Thickness had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning in too some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

You actually are joking, Percy. . . . . I don't think I've heard . . . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—" the air exploded

Harry woke "NO" he screamed tears rolling down his face. His heart felt like it had been ripped in two at the memory of Fred's last moments.

Ron woke, startled, "You ok mate?" Ron asked, looking at his friend, a worried expiration on his face.

"I'm fine mate, bad dream that's all," Harry said, climbing out of bed. "I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head." He left before Ron could object and began to wander aimlessly through the hall. He could not help but think of all the people who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He thought of Tonks and Remus and how they would never know their son, and of Colin who was not supposed to be there but snuck back to help. About Fred who never got to have a life.

He saw Filch the caretaker cleaning some pieces of a broken wall. Harry held out is wand and said in a clear voice, "Reparo," and the pieces flew to their places and Filch turned around to see who it was.

When he saw Harry he looked shocked, "Thank you Mr. Potter," he said. Looking tired and upset, he turned to walk away.

"Mr. Filch, you can call me Harry you know," he said with a look of sincerity on his face.

"Thank you Mr.—Harry," he said, turning back to him and saying, "you are the only one since your mother to offer."

"Mr. Filch, if you don't mind telling me what's wrong…?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Mrs. Norris… she jumped in front of the killing curse too save me," he said, breaking into tears, he nearly fell over in his sobs but Harry caught him.

"Come with me," Harry said, leading Filch into the Great Hall and up to Professor McGonagall; who was looking over some paperwork, heard them approaching and looked up. When she looked at Filch her eyes filled with concern, "Professor, it's Mrs. Norris, she was killed protecting Mr. Filch." Harry informed, feeling the pain in the old caretaker's sobs. "I'm sorry Argus," McGonagall said, taking the caretaker into a hug. When she released him, he had calmed somewhat.

"I'll get back to my duties Professor," Filch said turning away.

"Excuse me… er… Professor, should I round up people to repair the castle?" Harry asked, he could see how tired Filch was and decided to step in and help fix the castle and he knew others would too. "So Filch can sleep."

"Yes, please Harry would you," McGonagall said as she walked Filch over to Madame Pomfrey, while asking her to get a sleeping potion. "But, I want you checked over by Poppy first," she said, giving him a stern look.

"Yes ma'am," he said, walking over to Madame Pomfrey.

She scanned him with her wand and then said to him, "You seem healthy enough, if anything feels wrong come straight to me," she looked at him for a second then went to check on the people injured in the battle.

Harry got up and went to search for others to help him. He ran in to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. "Hello," he said walking up to them. Mrs. Weasley turned on the spot. You could instantly see that she had been crying. She pulled Harry into one of her bone-crushing hugs. "I'm sorry about Fred, h-he was like a brother to me," he stated, tears rolling down his face Mr. Weasley put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's alright son, what do you need?" Mr. Weasley asked looking at Harry.

"If you are not too busy, I need some help finding people to fix the castle," Harry replied.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do," Mr. Weasley said, rushing off to find volunteers.

"Ok, tell everyone to meet me in the Entrance Hall in 20 minutes," Harry called back while running into his dorm. He woke Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean and told them where to meet him; then he pulled out the Marauders Map," I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he said, pointing his wand at the parchment. He quickly searched the map for Ginny and saw she was with Hermione in the girls dorms. "Mischief managed," he said before making his way to the other boy's dormitories to find any abled person and then send them to the meeting place.

He made his way over to the girl's stairs. "GINNY! HERMIONE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, which had no effect, "Sonorus," he said, while putting his wand to his throat and yelling again. This time, they came down.

"What," Hermione asked, looking annoyed when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you get any girl who is in good health to meet me in the entrance hall?" He said, choosing to ignore the look he was being given.

"Okay," she said and walked up the stairs.

"Ginny, can we talk?" he asked nervously.

"Of course Harry," she said, looking at him and waiting for him to say something.

"Let's talk as we walk to the entrance hall," he said holding open the portrait of the fat lady for her. She stepped out, Harry right behind her. "Ginny you know I always loved you right?" he asked.

"Of course Harry, I always loved you too," she replied, turning to look at him. She gave him a small smile as he took a step closer to her and she took another, closing the distance between them. Harry caressed her face with his hand and leaned in. When their lips met it was like a fire was lit in his soul. He knew in that moment that she was the one for him and that was never going to change.

* * *

**A/N/W: Do Not exit out of this, this is not a one-shot. I repeat, this is NOT a one-shot.**_  
A/N/L: Stay tuned for the show after this message. (AKA end of chapter. Break time! Break out the peanut butter!)__**By the way, we love peanut butter.**__[1]  
[1]Bold italic words mean we are both talking._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:We do not own Harry Potter. The characters and some of the plot belong to J.K. Rowling. The other half of the plot and story belong to Winter. Thank you._**

* * *

Once they reached the entrance hall, Harry walked up to a group of people. In addition to the ones he told, Cho Chang, Dennis Creevey, the rest of the D.A., and the surviving members of the Order were in attendance. "We figured the more the better," Ron stated, looking at everyone. "Now Harry why did you wake us mate?" he asked as everyone looked at Harry.

"I am taking volunteers to help restore the castle and grounds. If you are willing to help raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand. "Okay, please break into groups of two or three." He walked over to Ginny and told her, "I am going to work with Denis so I can talk to him about his brother."

"Okay Harry I understand." She reached up and kissed him then walked away.

he walked over to Denis who had teamed up with Neville. "May I join you guys?" he asked. He put his hand on Denis's shoulder and nodded a greeting to Neville.

"Of course Harry," Neville said with a small smile. Harry turned back to face the group.

"Okay, I will number your groups and then I will give you a floor to work on," he went down the row numbering the groups. There counted 15 groups. He then gave each a peace of parchment and said, "This parchment is to mark what corridors you have completed. Listen for your group to be called. Group one, repair the seventh floor please. Group two, take the sixth; group three, the fifth; group four, the forth; group five, the third; group six, the second; group seven, the first floor; group eight, could you take the outside of the castle? The rest of you can take the ground, my group will take Hagrid's hut. If you need help send your Patronus with the group's location. Go." And with that they split. Harry, Denis, and Neville walked down to Hagrid's. "Okay lets surround it and cast Reparo," he said. "More than one person will be better because it is stronger." Once they were around the hut Harry instructed, "On the count of three, one two three: Reparo!" The hut flew back together and they walked back to the castle. "Denis, I'm sorry about Colin, he was a very brave boy," Harry said, turning to face Denis. "He knew what he was doing but the Death Eaters knew more. He was a brilliant wizard and I am glad I got to know him." He had tears running down his face by this time he pulled the boy into a hug. Then he turned to face Neville. "Meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner. Can you two continue, I need to talk to McGonagall."

"Ya Harry that's okay," Neville said, pulling Harry into a hug followed by Denis. "Come on, lets go to the Transfiguration Court Yard," while leading Denis away.

Harry walked up to McGonagall. "Can we talk some were private?" he asked her, wanting this to be a surprise to everyone.

"Let's go to my office shall we," she said leading him away. They walked up to the gargoyle that lead to the headmasters office. "Lemon drops, in memory of Dumbledore," she informed him as the gargoyle moved aside and she began to lead him up the stairs. "Take a seat, Mr. Potter. What is it you would like to discuss?" she asked in a professional tone.

"I would like to build a memorial for those who died in the battle and it is to be placed by Dumbledore's tomb. Second, I would like the families to get Medals of Valor; the Order and DA, I would like these to be called the Order of the Phoenix " he said and she took notes. "Lastly I would like to visit Teddy Lupin for the rest of the day, and if Ginny, Ron, and Hermione wish to come, I will take them with me." When he was finished he waited for McGonagall to respond.

"You may floo to Andromeda's in one hour in which time you can talk to them," she said, giving him a smile. "As for the rest, I think it is a wonderful idea, I'll get straight to work. Oh, and you can take your N.E.T.W next month if you feel ready," she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you Professor," he said, then he walked out.

* * *

_A/N: Second chapter is finished! Boy that_ _took a long time to correct._** Hey, I spent all day writing this!**_ Well it took me about an hour, and that is a long time for me to sit in front of a computer! Anyway, I'm too tired to argue or edit, so I'm gonna go to sleep, 2 chapters in one day is quite a lot.__**Adios! See you tomorrow! …**__Maybe_... _:3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: WE WILL UP DATE EVERY MONDAY UNTIL THE STORY IS COMPLETE! Thank You_**

* * *

**_. _**

"Expecto Patronum,"Harry said, and a stag erupted from his wand. "Meet me at Gryffindor Tower," he told the stag. Then it bounded away, carrying his message. He ran up to the tower. He was so excited that he nearly forgot to jump the false step. Five minutes later Ginny came up the stairs, Ron and Hermione five feet behind her. Once they caught up, Harry asked, "Do you want to go see Teddy with me?"

"Sure mate, any time," Ron said while his face broke in to a grin. He was happy to help his best mate get through the hard time he was going through, but Ron could tell how he was feeling, he was Harry's best mate after all.

"YES!" Ginny squeaked, her voice two octaves higher.

"Baby!" Hermione squealed while jumping up and down

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry wheezed out, trying hard not to laugh. He failed miserably and doubled over in laughter. Ron was already on the ground. When they calmed down the girls gave them nasty looks which they both choose to ignore, and then walked into their dorms to change. They walked up to McGonagall's office. "We would like to go shopping in Muggle London before we go to visit Teddy, is there any way you can arrange this for us?" Harry asked. He wanted to get Teddy some presents.

"That is fine, Harry, I will Floo Chat with Andromeda and let her know," McGonagall replied, before turning and walking to the fireplace. Once she returned she told them, "You will Floo to the Leaky Caldron. From there I guess you can shop in ether Diagon Alley or Muggle London. I suggest stopping at Gringotts and try to clear things up with the goblins."

Harry stepped into the fireplace taking a handful of Floo Powder. "The Leaky Caldron," he called out, throwing the powder down. He hated traveling by Floo. He reached the Leaky Caldron followed by Ginny, then Ron, and finally Hermione. "Why don't you ladies wait here while we go to Gringotts and sort things out. I don't what to put Ginny in the middle of it and she can't be left alone."

"Okay Harry we will have a drink and some food," Hermione said then kissed Ron and walked over to an empty table.

"See you later," Ginny said as she kissed Harry then went to sit with Hermione.

When the two men walked into Diagon Alley they were swarmed by reporters.

"Rita Skeeter, 'Daily Prophet'. Is it true that you were hit by a killing curse and lived again?"

"I am not talking to the press and neither is Ron so please let us through before I call Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry said threateningly and the press quickly moved aside.

Once they reached Gringotts they could tell the goblins were not happy with them. "Can we talk to the person who is in charge please, along with Bill Weasley if you don't mind," he asked politely.

"Yes Mr. Potter I think that would be good," the goblin said is voice cold and harsh. He led Harry to another goblin. They were led in to a conference room where Bill was waiting for them.

"Ron!" Bill said running up to his youngest brother. "How is everyone? I was planning on coming to Hogwarts tonight!"

"They're fine. We came to sort out the issues there might be between us and the goblins," Ron told his older brother.

They sat at a round table. After explaining why they robbed the vault the goblin said, "Now that that issue is cleared up, I would like to introduce you to Gobnarr. He will now be in charge of your vaults. Now normally when you turn seventeen you would get a reading of your assets, however, under the conditions we have now, we could hold it now if you choose."

"Yes that would be good, but first I must send Ron to get the girls." With that Ron walked out and was back in five minutes with Hermione and Ginny by his side.

"Now, in vault 687 there are 500,000,000,000 galleons, which were to suffice you until you turned seventeen. Once you turned seventeen you were to inherit vault 688 which contains a sum of 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 galleons. In the Black family vault, 711, there is a total of 120,000,650,459,000,000,000,000 galleons. You have a total of 220,000,650,959,000,000,000, 000 galleons." At hearing this number Ron's jaw dropped, Ginny looked at Harry in amazement, and Hermione looked shocked beyond belief. "You also own a lot of properties. Here is a list of them. There are a total of 15 properties in Britain that you own and a small island in South America. Vault 688 also contains some family heirlooms," Gobnarr said, reading off a sheet of paper.

Ok first off I would like to set up a trust fund for Ted Lupin. He will be able to open it when he turns eleven. It will contain 25,000,000,000 galleons from vault 687 once he turns seventeen I would like the rest of the money in vault 687 to be added to this. Only myself, Ginny, and Andromeda Tonks will be able to access this money until he turns eleven." He waited for the goblin to hand him the key and a note to give to Andromeda and then give him and Ginny their keys before continuing. "I would also like to give 5,000,000 galleons to the following: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. To Molly and Arthur Weasley I would like to give 20,000,000 galleons. To Ginevra Weasley I give 100,000,000 galleons." Once all the vaults were ordered and the keys given to Harry to distribute, the five began to talk.

"Harry, we can't take that money from you," Bill and Ron complained. "Neither will mum or dad!"

"I have more than I could ever need. You guys are the closest thing to family I have, let me do this for you," Harry begged them.

"Ok, I will take it, but I will not be happy about it," Ron said. Bill just nodded.

''Can I visit vault 688 please," Harry asked Gobnarr.

"Follow me sir." the goblin said, walking out of the room. Once they were on the cart it took no time at all to reach Harry's vault. Harry took out his little purple pouch and filled it with galleons, sickles, and nuts. Then he went over to a box. Inside the box were family pictures and lot of necklaces and bracelets. He took out a little box and opened it. Inside was his mother's engagement ring, it was beautiful. It had an emerald that matched her eyes exactly set in a twisted band with little diamonds on it. He quickly put it in his pocket before Ginny could see he had it. He also took out an emerald necklace to give to Ginny. Once they reached the top they got 1,000 pounds to go shopping in Muggle London.

'Where should we go first?" Harry asked after they walked out of Gringotts.

"Let's start at the Wizarding Baby Store," Ginny said, pointing at it. When they walked in they were amazed by the sheer number of toys in the room. The first thing that caught Harry's attention was a stuffed, shaggy, black dog that reminded him of Sirius in animagus form. It was on a shelf next to a stag, a doe, and a wolf. "Hermione, Ron, its Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Lily Flower! let's get them for Teddy." The next thing he saw was a doll that looked like Tonks. The doll even changed its hair color to what the owner wanted to. He picked it up the hair turned bright pink "Its Tonks," he said, tears coming to his eyes. At seeing this, Hermione looked at the doll and turned to Ron who was standing right behind her. Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm to comfort him when the box containing the ring fell out of his pocket. Ginny bent down and picked up the box.

"What is this?" she asked, opening the box. "Oh, Harry, it's beautiful!"

"Oops, I did not mean to do this today, but I guess its ok that this happened," Harry said, getting down on one knee. "Ginny, you are the most wonderful woman in the whole wide world, and I want to spend forever with you. I love you so much and I never want to be separated from you again. The last year has been torture for every night I watched you on the map."

"It is true he did," Ron interrupted. Hermione smacked him in the back of the head. "Well he did," he said. By this time Ginny was freely crying.

"Anyway, Ginny will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me," Harry said, completing the thought.

"Oh, Harry, of course I will," Ginny said. Harry took the box from her hand and pulled out the rings. He then took her hand in his and slid the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her. The kiss was the most passionate kiss shared between them, for it was filled with love and happiness. "But let's wait until after the funerals to tell anyone okay?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be a good idea," he said, taking the ring and placing it back in the box, then giving it to Ginny. "Let's go meet Teddy, I think this will be enough," he said, holding up the stuffed animals and doll. On the way past the blankets he found a blue one and picked that up as well. Once they paid they Flooed to Andromeda's.

"Hello Andromeda, we are here," he said, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hello Harry," Andromeda said as Ginny stepped out behind him then Ron and Hermione. "Follow me, Teddy is in his room." They followed her through the house into the second room on the right. She picked up the sleeping baby from his crib and handed him Harry. The one month old baby's hair was a sandy blond. The second he was in Harry's arms he cuddled into Harry's chest. He stayed this way for about ten minutes before he woke up. He looked in to Harry's eyes and his eyes changed to match.

"Hi little man, I am your Uncle Harry and this is your Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron," Harry said, smiling at his godson. "And if you ever need anything you call us and we will be here. We brought you presents," he said, pulling out the stuffed animals and doll. "This is Moony," he said, holding the wolf in front of him. "And this is Padfoot, he is Moony's friend," he said, holding out the dog. "These two are their friends Prongs and his wife, Lily Flower," he said, holding out the stag and doe. "Here, Ginny, your turn, I am going to talk to Andromeda," he said, handing the baby to Ginny. "Andromeda may I have a word with you?"

"Call me Andy dear," she said, fallowing him out of the room.

"I set up a trust fund for Teddy. It will start out with 25,000,000,000 galleons which should last until he turns 17. Then 475,000,000,000 galleons will be added to whatever remains, but until he turns eleven, me, you, and Ginny are the only ones who can access the vault. Here is your key."

"Harry, I don't know how to thank you!"

"It is going to be hard to separate from that little guy for long, so I might have trouble focusing on studying, and McGonagall said I could take my N.E. next month."

"I was thinking of coming to Hogwarts for the day to try and help the seventh years study for their N.E. . I think I could run over there and set up a place for Teddy. Do you think you could handle him for an hour?"

"We could bring him back to Hogwarts and watch him there. If we need help Molly could help us."

Once they returned to Hogwarts where they were staying until the memorial which would be held in three days, they took Teddy up to the Gryffindor commons room where he took a nap on the couch with Harry. When he woke, he was hungry, so Molly taught them how to make a bottle. Later, Andy came to take him and lay him in his crib. For the rest of the afternoon, they studied for their N.E. .

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, Lupi here. Winter is not here so I shall be typing this A/N. Just want to say that comments and reviews are appreciated! Thank You. :3_


	4. AN

_Ok, peeps. Lupi here. Due to some complications (Winter is in another town, does not have a computer, and the library is closed until Monday,)we cannot update this Monday like we promised last chapter. So, the story will be updated later in the week and Winter promises an extra-long chapter because of this. Thank You!_

* * *

_Oh! And just to let you know, comments/reviews are GREATLY appreciated. It keeps Winter from having writers block and let's her know that you want her to continue._


	5. Chapter 4

At breakfast two days later, Kingsley walked up to Harry and asked, "Will you give a speech at the memorial tomorrow?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"And you three too," Kingsley said, indicating to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They all nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was spent working on their speeches and studying with Andy.

When Harry woke the next morning he knew it was going to be a horrible day. He got up and put on his dress robes. Once he was dressed he walked over to the mirror and tried to flatten his messy black hair.

"We know that will never work, Harry. Remember the Yule Ball? You spent an hour trying," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, the ladies are going to meet us in the common room in about thirty seconds, and you know how Hermione is about punctuality." The hurried down to the common room and to their amazement the girls were not there yet. They were there for about thirty seconds when Ginny and Hermione both came in, wearing black floor length dresses. Once they were at the lake where the stage had been set up, they went and sat in the front row which was reserved for the speakers. The Weasleys were in the row behind them. Ginny was not with them, but was sitting by Harry, because he knew she would need him today, so he got Kingsley to let her sit by him.

Kingsley started the service by welcoming everyone. He took his seat while Ron stepped up on the stage and began his speech. "I am Ron Weasley and you probably know me as Harry Potter's best mate. I am also a brother I have five brothers and a sister. Many of you are probably wondering why this is relevant. I lost one of my brothers in the battle of Hogwarts. His name was Fred. He has a twin named George. You would not find one without the other. You would not just say Fred or just George. They were inseparable not to mention identical. Fred would not want us to morn his death, he would want us to celebrate the better life he and the others fought to give us. He would want us to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort." Harry noticed most people flinch. "I noticed most of you flinch. Dumbledore always told us fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. So repeat after me: Halleluiah, Voldemort is dead!" Everyone repeated it. "I now turn things over to my beautiful girlfriend, Hermione." With that Hermione stepped up on to the stage and began. "I will read the names of the dead." Hermione started but when she reached Colin her voice got stuck. She tried to cover it with a cough, but Harry and Ron knew better. They were ready to jump up until she began to read again. When she reached Remus you could see a single tear fall down her cheek. When she said "Tonks would have hated me doing this, but Nymphadora Tonks Lupin," Harry, Ron, and Ginny all laugh through their tears, knowing just how true it was. When she reached the end you could tell she was falling apart. Harry looked to Ron and nodded. They jumped up and sprinted up the stairs and across the stage to Hermione. Just as she was about to fall over sobbing, Ron caught her. Harry took the list. They knew this would have happened, had they been asked to do this. He finished the last name. Harry knew why she could not bear it any longer. The last name was Fred Weasley. Harry then said, "Neville is now going to talk."

Neville stepped up on the stage and said, "If you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore's Army, please come up on the stage." Once everyone was lined up on the stage, Neville continued. "They will all receive a medal called the Order of Phoenix. It will be like an Order of Merlin, but the following people are the only ones who are to be given to: Sirius Black, Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Lily and James Potter, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Emmeline Vance, Fleur Delacour, Severus Snape, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur , Bill , Charlie , and Molly Weasley. These are the members of both the original and the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix." The living retrieved theirs and the dead's families were given theirs. "Now the D.A: Alice Tolipan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang Dennis and Colin Creeve, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmilla, Fred, George, Ginevra, and Ronald Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Luca Caruso, Luna Lovegood, Marietta Edgecombe, Michael Corner, Nigel Wolpert, Padma, and Parvati Patil, Romilda Vane, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, and myself. That is everyone, thank you." Once all the medals were passed out, it was Harry's turn.

"I can't say I knew everyone who died, but I did know Colin. He was one of the bravest people I have ever met. I knew Fred; he was like a brother to me. I knew Remus and Tonks; I am godfather to their son, Teddy, who they fought to make the world a better place for. They fought for friendship, family, and love, something Voldemort never understood. That is what we are all fighting for. Love is what saved me from Voldemort. When my parents died, my mother refused to step aside and live. That love protected me that night. Let us live the lives they fought for," Harry concluded his speech.

Kingsley finished the service by giving out a schedule of all the funerals.

* * *

**A/N/W: Sorry about missing a week's chapter. Next chapter will be longer; this one was really hard to write.**_SOOOO SAAAAD! I'M GONNA START CRYNG! Anyway, thanks for reading~! please reviwe P.S the order of the phoenix was given to both the original order and the reconstituted order _


	6. Chapter 5

The first funeral on the schedule was for Remus and Tonks. Everyone that Remus taught along with the order and teachers were going attend. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked, looking at Mr. Weasley.  
"I figured we would apparate. This will count as Harry's test, and Ginny will come along with me because we have to be there early for Andy. Kingsley is setting up some portkeys for everyone who cannot apparate themselves. Let's go." Once they arrived in Godric's Hollow were the dead were to be buried, Harry walked over to his parents' graves. He realized that there was nothing about Sirius on the schedule. He quickly talked to Andy and she agreed to add Sirius to the funeral as well. Harry made a headstone for him. It read,  
_"In memory of Sirius Orion Black. Best friend, Beloved god-father, And always a marauder." _He added the last line to his father's and Remus's headstones. Remus's read,  
_"Hear lies Remus John Lupin. A Father, A Friend, The best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in years, And always a Marauder."_  
Andy loved the last line. When Harry asked Teddy what he thought of it he smiled. Once everyone arrived the funeral began. Everyone was confused to why there was a headstone for Sirius. Harry got up and explained. "There is also a memorial for Sirius Black because he was innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents. They trusted Peter and thought that no one would think he was there secret keeper. Everyone knew that they would pick Sirius so they went with the unobvious person. They told no one of the switch, not even Dumbledore. He also did not kill Peter. Peter died **_this_** year. In Malfoy Manor, Peter cut of his own finger and killed all of those muggles to frame Sirius. Sirius would have rather died than betray my parents." With that the service continued. Once it ended, they all went to Snape's funeral. There were very few people who showed up. Harry decided to add Snape's story to the ones he was going to talk about at the press conference.  
Colin's was next. It was short and sad. The last one was Fred's which was planned by George. It was full of stories of pranks that made you laugh and cry at the same time.  
After Fred's funeral they went back to Hogwarts to get his things. He was going to live with the Weasleys until after his N.E. .  
After he was done he went up to the owlrey where he wrote two letters. The first was to Dudley.  
_Dear Big D,  
I was wondering if you would like to get together for dinner on Wednesday at 6:30. I would like to talk. Remember you will always be family. You can call on me any time.  
Love,  
Not a waste of space, Harry Potter  
P.S reply with this owl_.  
The next one was to his aunt and uncle. It read,  
_Dear, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,  
I would like to take you to dinner on Wednesday at 6:30. I will take you to Petrus, the number one rated restaurant in London. Send your reply with this owl please.  
Sincerely, Harry Potter _He gave them to an owl from the school. He decided he was going to buy three owls; one for himself, one for Ginny, and one for Dudley  
So he walked to the gates and apparated to Diagon alley. He walked in to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He picked out a big, sleek, black male owl with hazel eyes for Dudley, a medium brown male owl with chocolate brown eyes for Ginny, and a medium red female owl with emerald eyes. He decided to call her Lily after his mother.  
When Harry gave Ginny her owl, her face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Harry I love him!" she said, almost breaking into tears. "I will name him Erised after your first adventure"  
He sent Dudley his owl with a note saying,  
_Dear Big D,  
This owl is for you so you can always get a hold of me. You get to name him but keep the ideas in your head. Once it hears a name you can never change it. A cage will appear in my old bedroom. I had it sent there for you.  
Love, Harry_

_*~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~* _

When Harry woke up the next morning he went down to breakfast. "Morning babe," he said, leaning down and kissing Ginny.  
"Morning honey," Ginny replied when Harry pulled away. "We have an announcement to make," she said, looking around the table where her family sat. Ron's face broke into a grin, knowing how his brothers were going to take this. "Harry and I are engaged, we have been since the day after the battle! Look," she said, putting on her ring and showing it to her mother.  
Harry looked around the table each of her brothers wore a different look on their face. Ron was amused, George looked happy, Percy looked concerned, Charlie looked mad, and Bill looked confused. "Your thoughts," Harry said.  
"I am not surprised one bit! It has been coming since the first time you two met!" said George, laughing.  
"You better not hurt her," said Percy.  
"I would never," Harry replied.  
"You are what?!" Charlie exclaimed. "She's not even seventeen yet! "  
"Charlie, I will be seventeen in two months," Ginny said  
"I did not know you two were dating," Bill said.  
"We are happy for you, and no more of this Mr. and Mrs. stuff, call us mum and dad," Molly said, now very excited.

* * *

_A/N/L: Okay! Sorry this chapter is a little late, but I have been busy and did not have time to edit. Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments/reviews are appreciated! ;3 we are changing the update day to Wednesday  
_


	7. AN 2

Winter here ok guys we will update sometime soon lupi moved we are tring our best sorry

* * *

Remember reviews are apresheated we would like to here what you think we will update soon


End file.
